Hide
by TheLittle-Wizard
Summary: Rien de tel qu'après une dispute, un simple jeu de Cache cache dans Cardiff.


Musique d'Ambiance.

Eden et Jack. Un couple vieillot avec leurs petites engueulades de couple. Mais tout ce passa mieux dans les minutes qui suivirent la dispute. Les membres du Hub n'avait pas encore comprit ce qui c'était passé. Regardant les deux amoureux ils soupirent un peu puis retournèrent à leur boulot. Ianto alla préparer du Café, Tosh s'occupa de tout ce qui est technologie, Owen dans son infirmerie a découper un corps et l'autopsier et Gwen s'occupait à sa façon.

Justement, Eden et Jack s'étaient disputés et la rousse était sortie du Hub sur la colère. Jack avait tenté de la rattraper mais c'était trop tard. Il soupira et décida d'aller la retrouver.

Ce n'est que là, que la partie de cache-cache commença.

_J'ai l'envie_  
_Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrêterait_  
_Je n'ai qu'une vie_  
_Okay_

Cardiff était le terrain de jeu.

Un endroit ou plusieurs cachettes étaient possibles.

Eden courrait les rues. Elle avait son sourire de joueuse su le visage. Jack était perché sur un toit regardant tout es recoins où sa rousse pourrait-être.

C'est alors qu'il vit une touffe rousse. Rousse, comme il connaissait si bien. Il décida de prendre en filature.

- Trouvé, fit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Eden se cacha dans un vieux bâtiment désinfecter. Même si elle n'était pas prise de folie, lorsque Jack était près d'elle, il lui fit de l'effet. Pas n'importe quel effet, lui du désir et de l'avidité.

Il courut à travers les rues. Slalomant entre les passants. Il suivit la rousse dans son ombre sans qu'elle se doute de quoi que se soit.

Elle tourna son regard, le vit. Elle sourit doucement. Se retourna s'approcha de lui.

- Que comptes-tu me faire ? Demanda Jack.

Elle arqua un sourcil. L'embrassa et fila par la suite. Elle lui susurra par la suite.

- Attrapes moi si tu veux, Captain. Dit Eden avec un regard défiant.

- Okay.. Fit Jack le sourire défiant. Comptes pas t'échapper très longtemps Mini-Doc !

Il l'a connaissait bien. Trop même. Il savait ses recoins où aller la rouquine quand elle allait pas bien ou quand elle faisait ses crises de jalousie quand Jack était trop proche de Gwen.

* * *

Il reprit sa course vers un lieux. Suivant son indicateur de Seigneur du Temp. Il regarda la structure. Un centre commercial. Il se gratta les cheveux.

Il vit sur l'écrans la fille du Docteur.

- Retrouves moi si tu peux Jackounet !

Dit-elle en parlant dans un micro et en Visio. Tout le monde se retournèrent vers Jack qui lui était rouge. Elle pouvait se montrer joueuse quand elle voulait.

Il prit une respiration et entra dans le magasin. Il fouilla chaque boutique des galeries marchande. Mais ce qu'il savait pas c'est que cette fois, c'était lui qui était prit en filature par une rousse assez plus petite que lui. Elle le suivait comme son ombre le quitta pas. Répétant chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Quand il se retourna, elle fit de même. Se retenant de rire. Cela continua pendant plusieurs heures.

Lorsqu'il l'a vit, il l'a saisit par les épaules la regardant dans les yeux.

- Finit de Jouer Eden.. Dit-il dans son sourire avant de s'emparer des lèvres de la rousse.

Elle profita de se moment pour prolonger ce baiser qu'elle rompit. Elle sourit naïvement. Pour elle, ce n'était pas finit. Elle regarda dans les yeux.

- Oh que non, ce n'est pas finit.

- Que veux tu dire ? Demanda Jack.

Elle le toucha et courut vers la sortie en souriant. Il rigola et la suivit.

Une impasse, pas d'issue possible. La rousse regarda partout. Soulagée de ne pas le voire. Elle décida d'aller chez elle. Mais elle ne se douterais de rien. jack l'attendait.

Elle marcha doucement à travers rue.

Une fois devant chez elle, elle poussa la porte. Entra et regarda partout. Elle entendu le bruit d'un claquement de porte. Elle se retourna rapidement. Soupira un peu et rigola doucement.

- Finalité ? Demanda Jack devant-elle.

- Gagnant gagnant. Répond t-elle.

Il sourit de façon charmante avant de se remparer des lèvres d'Eden qui répondit à son baiser avec passion et avidité. Elle ne pouvait que tomber sous son charme. Jack l'avait comme envoûté quand il l'avait sauvé. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et lui d'elle.

Il l'a ramena d'un coup contre lui la tenant par les hanches.

- Cette fois, je t'ai eu. Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle sourit innocemment en le regardant dans les yeux toujours rempli d'avidité. Elle n'était pas sous emprise de folie. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde de plus à s'emparer à son tour des lèvres du garçon.


End file.
